


Sir

by shattered_mirror



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Piercings, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattered_mirror/pseuds/shattered_mirror
Summary: He was already at his limit and Sir hadn’t begun to really touch him yet.Mercy.





	Sir

**Author's Note:**

> This actually wasn't the piece I was hoping to post this month, then I realized I haven't typed smut in well over two years. Which would be fine if the other story didn't have smut in it. So, I decided to take the time to see if I still had what it took to write smut. Here goes nothing

The last rays of the setting sun seeped through open blinds and danced across slick skin.

A strong hand pressed tight over a gaping mouth muffled a loud moan. 

His chest and abs heaved. 

His head swam. He had to close his eyes to keep everything from spinning.

His sweat slicked back pressed against Sir’s bare front as they knelt together. Bare knees dug into the soft carpet as Sir’s worn jeans rubbed rough and delicious against naked thighs. 

Harsh whispers tickled his pierced ear and sent shivers down his spine as denim clad arousal rubbed against him slow and unyielding.

Too fast. Too slow. Not enough. Too much.

Frustrated tears rolled down blotched red cheeks. Unsteady hands held fast to the arm locked across his chest. 

His thighs shook.

His head was a mess. 

Sir licked the drying tear tracks on his cheeks and his breathing hitched. 

His eyes opened and his vision blurred. 

He leaned hard against Sir and sucked in harsh breaths through his nose. He didn’t know how much more he could take. He was already at his limit and Sir hadn’t begun to really touch him yet.

Mercy.

Sir’s jeans against his skin alone was more than enough to undo him. Nothing worked him up more than being told to strip while Sir stayed clothed. The roughness against sensitive skin made Gaara drip in ways very few things could. 

His hole clenched and he pushed his ass back. He wanted more friction. Wanted to feel denim catch and drag across his aching hole. A breathy, content sigh filled the air as he ground with reckless abandon on Sir’s cock. 

“S-Sir.” He didn’t try to stop the small moans of delight that left him as he spread his legs a little wider and rolled his hips in a tight circle. 

That earned him a sharp tap against his cheek.

Please have mercy.

He fought a whine as he stopped moving. Sir nibbled a pierced lobe then dropped a kiss behind his ear, “Want it that bad, do you?” 

Sir’s voice was soft in Gaara’s ear as a hand slid its way to his neck. Long fingers wrapped around it firm enough to warn, but not tight enough to choke. Gaara relaxed at the touch, Sir dropped a hand to Gaara’s hip and ground even harder against Gaara. 

Gaara saw stars. 

Blunt nails dug deep into flesh as a chuckle rumbled deep from Sir’s chest. 

“That what you want?” 

His balls ached and a dribble of excitement oozed from the tip of Gaara’s pierced cock at Sir’s words. His lashes fluttered as Sir stilled his hips. Sir’s hand stayed on his neck, but the tent against Gaara’s hole left. 

He took a deep breath to steady himself. 

He clenched, throbbing and swollen around nothing. 

He wanted to ask Sir to keep doing that. To keep grinding against him and-

A startled groan left Gaara. Sir’s cock, in all its confined glory, pressed hard against his ass before it pulled away. 

A pause and Sir did it again. 

Sir was- he- oh fuck.

Curse after curse spilled from Gaara’s lips as Sir continued his lazy thrusts against Gaara. Sir hummed in delight, ground hard against Gaara for a few moments then resumed his thrusts. Gaara thought he’d scream if Sir kept this up. 

“Sir,” Gaara gasped. 

“Yes, Sir I- I-“ 

Two fingers slipped into his mouth. 

His hole clenched even tighter than before and Sir’s hips stopped. Sir stayed pressed against Gaara’s hole and he groaned his appreciation.

His lips wrapped around Sir’s fingers. They pressed against his tongue, massaged it, played with the piercing there then ventured further back. Their descent down his throat was swift. He couldn’t relax in time and gagged. 

His shoulders hunched around his ears, his throat clenched and his eyes watered as they closed on their own. Drool spilled from the corners of stretched pink lips and the fingers withdrew. Sir kissed the side of Gaara’s neck in apology as a blunt nail scratched at the hollow of his throat. 

A wet index finger tapped his chin and he tilted his head back at the silent request.

“Relax.”

Sir breathed against his cheek. Gaara lolled his head against Sir’s shoulder and did as he was told. The fingers moved down his throat again, this time they were welcomed. 

“Good boy.”

Gaara smiled. He swallowed around the fingers, teased them with his piercing, dragged his tongue against the underside and hollowed his cheeks the way he knew Sir liked.

Wet, jade eyes met two darkened pearls. They never strayed from Gaara’s and the intensity in them made him ache in the best possible ways. Gaara panted through his nose then moaned.

Sir ground against him again. His hips moved in a tight circle and Gaara had to keep from biting down on the fingers in his mouth. 

Sloppy fingers retreated from his throat then his mouth. The thick strands of saliva that connected his tongue to Sir’s fingers snapped and clung to his bottom lip. Sir’s tongue was quicker than his own. It licked Gaara clean and Gaara’s entire body shuddered.

As Sir retreated, Gaara’s tongue slipped out to taste the flesh Sir had just licked. The sound he made brought a smile to Sir’s lips. Sir nuzzled his cheek, kissed his jawline and Gaara made a quiet, happy noise.

The hand around Gaara’s neck was replaced with lips. Sir’s kisses were in stark contrast to the glide of his hips. They tickled and brought an easy grin to Gaara’s face. He started to tell Sir to cut that out, when teeth nipped at the soft skin. 

Teeth scraped at the skin over his pulse. Lips worried the skin then Sir sucked. 

He tilted his head to give Sir as much room as he wanted. It was rare for Sir to leave marks behind and even rarer still for him to leave them somewhere so visible. 

Sir’s teeth on his skin, Sir’s warmth on his back and the friction of his jeans left Gaara adrift in a sea of sensation. 

Gaara’s head swam again. He held on to Sir to ground himself. To come down just a little from the high Sir gave. Sir’s cheek pressed against his and Sir’s hair tickled his shoulder. “Watch,” Sir murmured. It took Gaara a few moments to come down enough to focus on Sir’s words. When he did, he watched as Sir’s fingers ghost across his collarbones, down his chest then to a neglected, pierced, pink nipple. 

Sir flicked his nail across it and Gaara yelped. Sir toyed with the piercing, brushed his finger across the hard flesh and Gaara relaxed. 

A sharp pinch and tug made Gaara tense.

Sir’s chuckle was dark and pleased. 

Sir-

Pinch and twist.

Gaara’s prick twitched, slobbered and he moaned in mild frustration. 

“Good boy.”

Gaara didn’t have time to bask in Sir’s compliment. Sir rose to his feet behind him and Gaara came close to falling.

But Sir caught him. 

Sir held him steady until he could right himself then ordered him to turn around. Gaara didn’t hesitate to obey. A hand brushed sweat matted bangs from his forehead, fell to his cheek and cupped the heated flesh. He softened at the touch, closed his eyes and kissed Sir’s wrist then palm. 

“Eyes on me.”

Gaara looked up and saw Sir smiling at him. Sir’s smile was warm, patient and Gaara’s heart thumped at the sight. 

Sir brushed his thumb against Gaara’s cheek. He leaned forward, hair falling over one shoulder as he pressed a sweet kiss to Gaara’s forehead, “You’ve done so well. I have something for you.” 

Sir pulled back, brushed his hair out of the way and Gaara watched him undo his jeans. Gaara’s mind raced with possibilities and he salivated. Sir pushed aside his jeans just enough to expose his arousal trapped within his boxers. He leaned against the back of the couch and gave himself a squeeze.

Sir’s groan was so raw and unrestrained it left Gaara licking his lips in pure want. He dug his nails into his thighs to ground himself. The pain cleared the fog in his head enough to keep him rooted in his spot. 

“Such a well behaved pet.” 

He spread his legs a little wider and motioned for Gaara to come closer. He was a mess of limbs as he stumbled to Sir on all fours. He rose to his knees and let his arms fall limp to his sides. Gaara watched Sir rest his hands on the back of the couch. 

“Touch and taste as you please, but don’t take anything off.” 

“Thank you, Sir,” Gaara breathed. 

His hands shook as he groped firm cheeks through jeans. Teal eyes dropped half-mast in bliss. He buried his nose in the soft fabric of Sir’s boxers. It was damp and Gaara made a noise that would make the most experienced whore blush. 

He nuzzled the side of Sir’s straining prick, buried his nose in the wet fabric and took a deep breath. 

His eyelids fluttered, he sighed and his entire body shook. 

Fuck, he loved how Sir smelled. 

Fingers dug deeper into cheeks, a hungry mouth covered, lapped and suckled at a prize just out of reach. Though dulled by the fabric, Gaara could still taste Sir. Still feel the heat from his body and smell his arousal. 

He mouthed along Sir’s sack and length until he reached the tip. Sir’s boxers were stained the heaviest there and he sucked and licked like a man starved. 

The boxers were an annoyance Gaara wanted to be rid of. He wanted more of Sir. Needed more or Sir. 

He pulled Sir closer, slurped at his tip and delighted in the moisture that seeped through his boxers. 

A moan and Sir’s soft praises filled the air. 

A hand in his hair pulled Gaara’s head back. Gaara’s whine was cut short when Sir’s hand yanked down the front of his boxers. Sir let go of Gaara’s hair as he gripped himself. Gaara watched, utterly transfixed.

Beads of moisture trickled down his shaft. 

Sir took himself in his palm and thrust with long, slow strokes. His grip was loose. Gaara watched his balls sway with the movements. 

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back and forth. 

“What’s this?” Sir cocked his head to one side, hair pooling to follow the movement, and smirked. “You want it so bad you’re humping the air?”

Gaara looked down and sure enough, his hips moved without his permission. Shame burned his cheeks and he stopped. 

“Did I say stop?” 

Oh please, no. 

Gaara started to shake his head but remembered his manners, “No, Sir.”

“Then keep going,” Sir ran his fingers through Gaara’s hair. 

Gaara’s cheeks burned hotter as he closed his eyes and obeyed. His hole tightened with each thrust and reminded him just how aroused he was. Sir’s hand under his chin tilted his head back, “Open.”

Gaara’s jaw went slack. Something slippery rubbed against his bottom lip. It left something sticky in its wake. 

Gaara’s eyes opened. Sir rubbed his wet tip across Gaara’s bottom lip, smearing his fluids along the way. After what felt like an eternity, Sir pulled back, “Lick.”

A greedy tongue licked and sucked every drop Sir left behind. 

“Good boy.”

Sir moved his hand from his cock and resumed his position against the back of the couch, “Have at it.”

Gaara didn’t need to be told twice. He licked Sir from tip to sack and back then took him to the back of his throat in one go. Sir spat a curse, gave a small thrust of his hips and Gaara almost cried from sheer satisfaction. 

The weight of Sir on his tongue. 

The stretch of his lips and throat. 

The taste of Sir would surely be his undoing. He pulled back. Bobbed, teased the tip with his piercing then took him back down and swallowed. Sir gripped his hair, his hips shook and Gaara smiled. 

Gaara pulled back with a slurp. 

He looked up, Sir stared down at him. Sir thrust into his mouth again and Gaara relaxed his throat. He hoped Sir understood he could use his mouth how he pleased. 

Sir got the message. 

He tangled his fingers in Gaara’s hair and fucked Gaara’s mouth. Incoherent mumbles spilled from Sir’s lips as they stared at each other. 

Sir looked so beautiful like this. 

Debauched, sweat slicked with pupils blown wide with want. 

Too much. It was all too much.

Sir wrecked and unrestrained above him. 

Sir’s bitter taste on the tip of his tongue. 

Sir’s cock rubbing every inch of Gaara’s mouth and pushing its way down his throat. 

Sir’s scent fogging his mind with every breath he took.

He pulled back with a strangled gasp and dug his nails into Sir’s ass. His slumped hard and heavy against Sir’s hip as rope after rope of his own release left him. His vision swam and Gaara floated. When he came back down, he was met with Sir’s soft kisses against his cheeks. 

“With me?” 

The words were distant, as if someone said them from another room. It took him a moment to fight through the fog in his head and answer. He didn’t know if he spoke or just nodded his head. 

Sir kissed the tip of his nose, each cheek, his forehead and eyelids, and Gaara sighed, content. His arms were loose around Sir’s neck as he melted under Sir’s attention. 

When Sir kissed his lips, it was an innocent brush of lip, more a peck than an actual kiss. Sir did it again and again until Gaara held his head still so he could kiss him properly. 

That seemed to be what Sir waited for.

One moment Gaara was on his knees, he was on his feet as Sir kissed him. 

Hard. 

It wasn’t like the pecks Sir had given him only moments before. There was nothing innocent about Sir’s intentions now. The kisses were heated and Sir’s hands were everywhere at once. 

Gaara struggled to keep up. 

Hands squeezed Gaara’s ass, dropped to the backs of his thighs and hoisted him up. Gaara’s legs wrapped around Sir as he stumbled around the couch. Soft cushions met Gaara’s back as Sir laid him on the couch. Gaara relaxed against the soft leather as Sir crawled on top of him.

“So fucking hot,” he breathed against Gaara’s neck as he pulled a condom from his back pocket. “You- fuck, Gaara.” 

Gaara wondered if Sir knew he was babbling but didn’t think it wise to mention it. Instead, he took the condom from him and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his cheek, “Let me, Sir.”

It took a lot to get Sir this worked up and Gaara would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little proud of himself. 

Had he really pleased him that much? 

He filed that away to ponder when he wasn’t busy and rolled the condom over Sir’s cock. He pushed Sir’s pants and boxers down as he kissed Sir’s shoulder.

Sir kicked them aside then grabbed the bottle of lube he kept stashed between the couch cushions. Gaara watched Sir squeeze a generous amount into his palm. Gaara hummed as Sir’s fingers rubbed against his entrance, smearing lube as they went. 

Gaara busied himself with Sir’s nipples. Sir made a soft noise then pushed Gaara’s legs apart. 

“Sorry, I don’t think-“

“It’s fine,” Gaara pulled back and hummed as Sir’s slick tip brushed his hole. His arms flopped to the couch cushions as he gave Sir a lazy smile composed of pure heat. His own arousal was still apparent, but he wasn’t floating. He was in as much control as he could be given his current state of arousal.

He wrapped an arm around Sir’s shoulders, leaned closer to his ear and whispered, “Please, Sir. Take me.” 

Sir swore and pushed in slow so he didn’t hurt the man beneath him. Gaara’s breathing hitched and his head fell back as his insides stretched and reshaped to make room for Sir. 

He loved this.

The familiar stretch made Gaara’s balls ache. The cushion dipped as Sir used it as leverage to bury himself in Gaara.

Sir was always a snug fit inside Gaara. Half the time Gaara was amazed he could even take Sir without being split in two. Gaara forced his eyes open and clenched around Sir. Sir hissed through clenched teeth and stared down at Gaara as he rocked in and out.

He kept his movements slow, steady. Gaara’s hips rose to meet Sir’s thrusts. They rocked together. Quiet pants escaped two sets of open lips. Gaara’s head started to swim again. 

Sir held his gaze.

Sir’s hair tickled his cheek.

Sir’s touch set every nerve a blaze and Sir’s cock filled, dragged and scraped against Gaara’s insides. 

Gaara tried to speak. Tried to do something, anything to let Sir know how much he loved this. How good Sir made him feel, but words failed him. He didn’t know what he did to make Sir lean forward and kiss him, but he was happy. He held Sir tight. Surrendered and let him do as he pleased. 

Hands and lips moved in a blur. 

A quiet curse and strained plea cut through the pants. The world spun. Sir swore and slipped out of Gaara. Gaara chuckled as they hit the floor. 

Sir winced and Gaara straightened his spine. 

He lifted his hips, Sir’s tip caught his entrance and Gaara sank with a throaty sigh. 

He didn’t wait for Sir to catch his breath. He rolled his hips, bounced, and dragged his nails down Sir’s chest and stomach. 

Gaara clenched and Sir bucked. 

Sir sat up, balanced his weight on one elbow and held the back of Gaara’s neck. Gaara dipped his head, buried his nails in Sir’s scalped and clenched hard around him. Sir tensed and growled into Gaara’s mouth. 

He thrust into Gaara, hard and deep. 

Gaara begged, pleaded Sir for more. Gaara’s hips moved on their own and his thighs wouldn’t stop shaking. He clung to Sir like a lifeline and struggled to stay afloat. Sir tugged Gaara’s lip between his teeth and it was Gaara’s undoing. 

He clenched, shook and fell against Sir as he came again. He gasped and started to curl in on himself. 

Sir pressed his lips against Gaara’s temple and groaned as he spilled into the condom. 

They stayed that way a few moments; Gaara tried to stop the room from spinning and Sir tried to regain his composure. 

After a while, he kissed Gaara’s forehead and asked if he was alright. Gaara was too at ease to form actual words so he made a small noise to let Sir know he was still with him. 

Gaara didn’t appreciate Neji moving since it jostled him from where he lay, but didn’t have the energy to call him out on it. He sighed through his nose as Neji pulled out, but other than that, let Neji do as he pleased. 

Arms wrapped around Gaara and he knew what came next. He grumbled but flopped his arms around Neji’s neck to keep from falling. 

“So lazy,” Neji chuckled as he somehow managed to get to his feet. Gaara sent a small glare his way but it lacked venom. Gaara’s head lolled against Neji’s shoulder as he carried him to the bathroom. 

Gaara hissed as the cool marble of their bathroom sink met his bare ass.

“Sorry.”

His tone said otherwise, but Gaara was too relaxed to care. 

Gaara rested as much as the cool counter allowed and watched Neji move about. Once the condom was disposed and the bathwater was run, Neji scooped him up and placed him in the tub. 

Gaara scooted forward enough for Neji to climb in behind him then relaxed. 

Seated as he was between Neji’s thighs in the warm water, Gaara wanted nothing more than to sleep. Neji’s steady breathing and heartbeat was the only lullaby he needed. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Neji chuckled as Gaara’s eyelids drooped. 

He flicked some water at Gaara’s face. He sputtered and scowled at the grinning man. Neji kissed his scowl then set about cleaning them both. It was quiet save for the sounds of water splashing. 

Gaara let Neji move him this way and that as he cleaned him. Even though he wanted to fall asleep, he kept his eyes open. It was the least he could do since Neji so graciously chose to bathe him.

Once they were clean and Gaara was wrapped snug in a towel, Gaara strolled to the living room. He peeked out the window and watched in mild amusement as a familiar truck pulled into the parking lot, “Neji? Are we still having dinner with Naruto?”

“No,” Neji called from the bedroom. Gaara watched the truck pull into an empty parking space as Neji continued, “I sent him message earlier saying something came up and we had to reschedule.”

“Did you.” 

It wasn’t a question. 

Gaara blinked as Naruto and Sasuke climbed out of Naruto’s truck. Gaara looked from the window to see Neji stroll into the living room with his hands on his hips. He didn’t bother putting on a towel and Gaara took a moment to appreciate that. 

“Yes, I did.”

Gaara made himself look away and grabbed Neji’s cell off the coffee table. He scrolled through the messages and, sure enough, Neji forgot to hit send. He held Neji’s phone out with one hand and grabbed the house phone with the other. 

There was a knock at the door and Neji swore. Naruto yelled for Neji to open to open the door while Neji scrambled to clean and get dressed at the same time. Gaara watched with a small tilt of lips as he dialed the pizza place down the street, “You still like pineapple on your pizza right?”

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, it has been well over two years since I typed anything this explicit so hopefully, it wasn't too bad. Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> Mimi


End file.
